tales of a rhodesian prince
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: follow this prince as he deals with bullies,love and making friends and overall being a teen,the human way.
1. Chapter 1

"Zazu is this really necessary"

Today was the day that Walt Disney high resumed from the holidays, for some it was a normal thing but not for this prince, he had been home schooled from day 1 due to family reasons but now they felt like he was ready for the real world.

"For the last time yes, now what is the no1 rule your father gave you" the horn bill said over the phone as the limo drove into the premise.

"That no matter what I should keep my cool"

"And?"

"I should remember who I am at all times"

* * *

School had barely begun but the halls were full of student catching up with one another about what they did over the holiday, cliques were regrouping but some students were having a hard time.

"Stupid locker"

Once again Aladdin was having trouble with his locker, it seemed to give the superior staff pleasure to see his discomfort, so all he could do was go and get maintenance but as he backed up he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry dude" he said as he turned around and couldn't believe who he bumped into

"Oh that's alright but can you help me find my class please"

"Umm... sure, what you got"

"Science with Prof Potter"

"Same here follow me and I'm Aladdin by the way" he said offering his hand.

"Simba" he replied taking his hand and then followed him towards the lab.

"Cool name, where you from"

"Rhodesia"

* * *

"Class...class, please settle down" Prof Potter asked trying to control his class of wild teens for over 5 minutes before he finally succeed "before we do the register I would like to introduce a new student to our class"

"Oh professor is the person is not half as dashing as me then you should bother with introductions "Adonis said from his side of the class which consisted of himself, Helen, naveen, kuzco, phoebes, Eric and Philip as they agreed with him.

"Oh I assure you, my good man he is" the professor replied before turning to the door "you can come in my boy "

The new student stepped into the class and to everyone surprise he was not what they expected, firstly, he was tall like really tall at least 6ft 4, secondly he had long crimson hair that was held in place with a circlet that had a ruby right in the middle and sat on his forehead, his hair matched his eyes perfectly and he had perfectly tanned skin with a physique that even Hercules envied a bit, he was wearing a white shirt that was left open and golden trousers that showed his strong legs, overall he was very attractive with a killer smile.

"Please introduce yourself my boy"

"Ok, my name is simba, I'm 17 years old and I am from Rhodesia with is located in Africa, my hobbies include singing, dancing and hanging out with friends and family especially my dad and after this I hope to go on to get my degree"

"Oh that's fine dear boy please sit anywhere you see fit"

"Sure" he replied going to sit by Aladdin who had saved a place for him. Adonis could not believe he had competition but he did not really worry because in the end he always got his way.

* * *

"Wow, you got Adonis scared on your first day, what an achievement" Aladdin cheered as they walked out of the class towards the cafeteria for their lunch break.

"Thanks but I'm starving"

"That's cool, grab something and I'll introduce you to the rest of the group" Aladdin suggested as they walked in

"Ok, cool" simba said looking over the selection of food they had, he was quite impressed by the selection they had and in the end opted for a quantity of steaks and mashed potato just a little of the mash though, and followed Aladdin to a table that was practically full.

"Hey guys, this is simba" he introduced as they took their seats

"Simba, meet Milo, Adam, Tarzan, Shang and john smith"

"Pleased to meet the guy that made Adonis's jaw drop" john said with the rest of them agreeing.

"Any enemy of Adonis is a friend of mine "Shang added.

"Wow you must have a big appetite" Milo said after looking at simba's plate.

"That or he just going to waste it"Adam said without looking up from his book, none of them noticed but at that statement simba's eyes changed for second before turning back to normal.

"Oh, trust me it's going down" he said picking up his fork and started to chow down, halfway through his meal he felt a nudge on his side.

"Look alive boys, here come the ladies" Aladdin said as a group of ladies walked up to the table.

"Hi boys" they greeted with smiles on their faces.

"Hey" they all greeted back, well all but Adam.

"Girls, meet simba, simba meet jasmine, kida, Melina, Jane, mulan, Pocahontas and belle"

"Please to meet all of you" he said shaking all their hands.

"The pleasure is ours and how are you feeling today Adam?" belle asked but was completely ignored by him and you could see the disappointment in her face, so they girl quickly moved away and all the guys turned their attention to Adam.

"Adam I swear she is going to leave your sorry butt be hide if you keep treating her like that" Tarzan scolded but all he did was leave the table.

"I'll get him" simba said following after him leaving the rest in awe as he had finished his meal in record time. Following him out, he finally caught up with him standing in a corner.

"Hey you didn't have to walk out you know, what he said was right why treat your girl like that"

"Oh please you don't know me so don't judge me" Adam said trying to walk pass but stopped in his tracks when he swore he heard a growl. Looking back he saw simba and his face meant business.

"I'm not judging you but you need to straighten up or you will regret it OK"

"Fine"

"We cool?"Simba said offering his hand

"Yeah...we cool"

"Good, cause we got to get to class" he said as they raced off to class.

* * *

The day was final over and simba was waiting in the car park for his ride back home, as he stood there he thought about the events of the day and in his book the day was ok.

"There you are"

Well... nearly OK, as he turned to see Adonis and his group in a black limo.

"I've been looking for you my good man"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to welcome you to this wonderful establishment; I also wanted to give you a piece of advice"

"And as much as I would love to hear it, my ride is here so see ya" simba said walking over to the nicer limo that had just drove in much to the surprise of Adonis.

"See I told you he was one of us" kuzco piped up.

"Oh it's on...simba"

* * *

Finally on his way home, he realized he was away from public eye so he could drop the act a bit, picking up his phone to check for messages and the lot; his scarlet cat-eyes scanned over the screen before releasing a yawn that revealed his long fangs. But he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what Adonis said to kuzco.

"I'm sorry Adonis but this Rhodesian prince lies down for no one especially a spoilt brat like you"


	2. Chapter 2

Simba woke up the next morning from his enormous bed which consisted mostly of huge pillow and duvets with a yawn that sounded more like a roar as his white fangs shown in the sun, getting off his bed he stretched his back before shaking his hair out before heading to the bathroom for a hot shower. After his shower he went into his wardrobe to decide what to wear that day finally deciding on a blue shirt and a pair of black trousers, he thought his day couldn't start any better that only for his phone to ring.

"Hello"

"Good morning my son" a deep baritone voice replied from the other side

"Morning dad, how are you and mom "

"I'm fine and so is your mother so how is school"

"It good, made a few friends so I'm doing great" simba said walking down the large staircase into the huge kitchen to make a smoothie before school.

"That fine my boy just wanted to talk to you before you go to school"

"Ok dad I'll talk to you later "

"Alright my boy, take care and talk to you later"

"Ok bye" simba said putting the ingredients into the blender before he put it on.

"Bye"

Few second later the shake was ready only for him to realize that he left out a certain ingredient so he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a container that had red powder in it which he added to the shake which turned it a bright blood red as he poured it into his liter bottle so that he could drink it while he drove to school as he had chosen to do that day so he grabbed his bag and bottle and walk out of the mansion towards his car, a shiny black Bentley, threw his stuff inside and drove out of the compound drinking him shake which made him remark.

"Got to get my iron some how" he said with his teeth now looking blood stained as he drove down the high way, as he drove he saw a girl walking toward the school which was still 10 mins away by car so he decided to do the right thing.

"Hey need a lift" he called to the girl who gladly accepted the offer.

"Thanks my names Ariel by the way, nice car"

"No need the names simba" he said causing her to giggle as he drove off.

"That an odd name where you from"

"Rhodesia, it in Africa...you"

"Oh...um... I'm from...from "her stutter caused him to raise a brow at her nervousness.

"Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Thanks" she said as she smiled with relief as they neared the school premise" so what do you have first period"

"Musical theater with maestro forte"

"Oh you're in Eric's class"

"Yeah...You with him or something" he said opening the door for her so she could come out.

"No... He doesn't date girls that are not dark haired" she said causing him to raise his brow again.

"What wrong with having red hair" he said running his fingers through his long mane as they walked into the school building.

"Don't know" she said before turning towards her new friend "any way thanks for the ride and I'll see you later" she said running of so that she would not miss her first period.

"bye" he replied running in the other direction to the theater, upon entering he discovered that Adonis and his posse were already their but his group was not, so after a quick scan over the room he found a spare seat but someone was already in the area, so he might as well make a new friend.

"Excuse me but can I sit here?" he asked the dark haired girl who had her nose in a book.

"Sure" she said with a smile as he sat down "I'm Esmeralda "she greeted offering her hand.

"Simba" he replied taking her hand, not knowing that they were being watched.

"Hey phoebes, looks like the new guy is making a move on your girl and is going a good job at it" Phillip whispered to the blond as they looked over at simba and Esmeralda who where getting friendly with each other.

"oh I will not take that my friend" naveen interjected while looking at tiana who had just entered the room and sat beside her friend Charlotte, finally Aladdin and the rest arrived and class began.

"Alright class to refresh our vocal we are going to do a warm up and then every one to the front of the class in male and female pairs."

The pairs turned out as Adonis and Helen, Eric and Vanessa, Philip and aurora, naveen and Charlotte, Aladdin and jasmine, tiana and Phoebus and lastly simba and Esmeralda much to Phoebus's discomfort.

"In your pairs you will chose a song and will perform it to the class, every week their will be an elimination from this little competition and by the time we are ready to go on holidays we will have a winning pair, this weeks theme will be finding love, any question?"

"Maestro, can we change our partners please" phoebes piped up much to Esmeralda's dismay.

"If it is alright with the person but once we start there is no changing back, class dismissed "

The class broke up and simba and Esmeralda walked out of the class together.

"So simba why did you leave your home"

"Need to see life from a normal teen perspective, been home schooled my whole life till now and my parent are really busy so...that's that"

"Oh...that's cool, so what do you have next"

"P.e with Coach Pete"

"Wow good luck with him" she said with a smile, so they swapped phone number and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Simba finally got to the changing room where he changed into his kit of a white vest and black shorts and black trainers but as he finished dressing, a paper ball hit the back of his head and when he opened it, it read

"Stay away from her ginger boy"

"Ginger?" he said to himself as he walked towards the hall where the coach was addressing the boys.

"Well well well, new meat" Pete said walking over to simba who towered over him "since you like to come late to classes why don't you drop and give me 15 push ups"

Simba looked over and saw Adonis and Phoebes laugh behind the coach's back which nearly made him snarl at them but he kept his cool and did the exercise with ease before he went to sit by Tarzan.

"Not bad for a ginger boy huh Phoebes" he said looking over at the shocked blond before the class continued.

The class ended and the boys left the gym leaving the coach and simba alone.

"What the hell did you do that for" simba snarled at Pete who was nearly on his knees.

"Please my prince I didn't want anyone getting suspicious if I treated you differently"

"Maybe I should tell my father about this" he threatened which nearly brought Pete to tears "unless you treat Adonis and his posse like crap as long as they are in this school and in your class" he said as he walked out.

"Consider it done my prince"

"Good, see ya... coach" he said as he walked towards the cafeteria to meet his friends and then after school, he was meeting up with Esmeralda at the mall for them to decide on what song they where going to perform.


End file.
